Can you walk away a second time?
by angels devil
Summary: Im not good with summaries so here goes wat happens if darien leaves for college but serena doesnt want to wait what happens after he comes back PLEASE READREVIEW SD And I need help How do you delete chap I dont know how if you know how email or review
1. Default Chapter

Authors note:Hey wazz up?Im new here so be easy ok!! well i never read these and i really dont think yall will either so here we go!!!  
  
Disclaimer I dont own Sailor moon (waaaahhhh i want mamo-chan/darien)  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
"Can you walk away a second time?"  
  
Prologe  
  
By:Angel's Devil   
  
Email: prbabe731@hotmail.com  
  
"If you walk away now don't bother coming back Darien."  
  
said 20 year old Serenity Tskino also known as Sailor Moon and Future Queen Serenity and heir to the Silver Allience and Silver Crystal.  
  
"Sere, you don't mean that, look just wait until I come back and we can talk..."  
  
said 21 year old Darien Shields also known as Tuxedo Mask and Future King Endymion of Earth.  
  
"No Darien Im tired of waiting for you I've waited too long I want a family if it means not having you as the Dad then so be it! Don't you think a Century is enough?So Im sorry Darien but its either me or your School." Darien turned around and left the only thing good he ever loved in ruins.  
  
"Damn you Darien!!!!" and with that Serena was never the same.  
  
3 years later  
  
"Hey Sere, so how are you and kyle doing?" said Mina Love (you already know the title of all of them so im just going to say the name).  
  
"Your still with him?! Serena ,hun, how many ties has he cheated on you ,seriously, dump him ,kill him, moon-dust it i dont care how but get rid of him!!"  
  
Raye Hino.  
  
"Shut up Raye and F.Y.I. its only been twice."  
  
said Serena.  
  
"Only twice you mean in this week right?" said Lita Kino.  
  
"He said he wanted me to dress nice bacause today was going to be special so how do i look?"  
  
Serena was wearing a strapless white satin dress (like the one she wears in the future).  
  
"You look beautiful Sere, I thought I told Andy not to tell anone i was coming back?"  
  
"D.. Da..Dari..OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE and tonight out of all nights?"she said the last part as a whisper.  
  
"I hate you Darien, I wish I never met you" and with that she left running.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Well thers goes what do you think?! Good or Bad for a first timer?Well email me and i want review no reviews no chapters thats my policy ok well email and review also give me some ideas or/and of future chapters and stories!!!  
  
Angel's Devil(prbabe731@hotmail.com) 


	2. apology

hey im sorry but im new to this so by accident i um kinda osted it twice the one i will update on will be the one with the question mark ok (?)!!! hope you like it email and review my policy no review/email no chapters be sincere also not brutally but still say your opinions bad r good!! ok well bye  
  
angels devil  
  
email prbabe731@hotmail.com 


	3. The Encounter

DIsclaimer hey wazz up? besides the sky (i know corny dont sue me)  
  
When serena got home the girls where already there waiting for her. Sje let them in and are now having a asleep over party.  
  
"Hey Serena now that im looking at the dress didnt you buy this dress when darien supposedly was going to propose to you/" said Raye.  
  
"Yeah I .. did but oh my god I gotta call Kyle!!!"  
  
At the Phone with Kyle  
  
"Hey Honey look Im sooooo sorry that I wasnt there the thing is well I sorta Fainted so my friends took my home ?"   
  
"Ok Rere well see ya um how bout we go out tommorrow?"  
  
"UM.. sure I'll call you if I'm still feeling under the weather ."  
  
"Ok well see ya oh and i l..love you.. ann... serena."  
  
"Did you just..."  
  
"No. Im just going to go now."  
  
*hangs up*  
  
"I can't believe the first guy a meet can be a worthless bastard."  
  
A knock soundedat the door.   
  
"Darien.."  
  
and serena slams the door, but darien put a foot in so the door wont close.  
  
"You said good bye, you left, so why are you back now!!"  
  
"Hello to you to. And no you said good bye i said 'wait for me'".  
  
"When did you get back you son of a..."  
  
"Eh eh eh no language for a future queen. Anyways why were you dressed so nice did andrew tell you I was coming back?"  
  
"Go to hell!!And no you j.a., I am .. was on a date with my future fiance."  
  
'so andrew was right, she did move on.Just like she said  
  
she would.'thought Darien."Why didnt you just wait like I asked :"  
  
"Because im tired. And if you left this never would have happened i wouldnt be so miserable i wouldnt have this big hole in my heart. I wouldnt be dating a guy who only want me for my body and my money!!!  
  
So whos fault is it now you or mine? huh darien?"  
  
'Im sorry Darien but i have to do this' said serena.  
  
"Well sorry isnt good enough anymore; get this through your thick skull your not gettin my back."  
  
'Atleast not Human'  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
What is Serena hidding?!?!?! What will Darien do about it ? find out next Chapter REMEMBER NO RE VIEWS NO CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
i want atleast 5 reviews and then ill update ok  
  
Angels Dvil  
  
email prbabe731@hotmail.com 


	4. Remembering

Authorns note: HEy Im glad that im getting alot of review ad that you all like my story!!!! so here goes ^_~  
  
disclaimer:i dont own sailor moon(wwwwaaaahhhhhhhh i want darien)  
  
can you walk away a second time?  
  
Chapter3: remembering  
  
by: angels devil  
  
Serenas P.O.V.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
I remember it like it was yesterday the day I turned.I was just after Darien had left me I just ran crying and when I found myself at the park in our bench I sat down thats when I died. OK let me explain it better I was sitting then I felt something behind me I turned around thats when I saw red then next thing I know I was laying on the floor with a Guy sucking on my neck.   
  
Thats when I called for help and the first person I always trusted but nobody never knew Dannielle or as i like to call her Danny shes um.... how can I say Darienslittlesister (a.n.: dariens little sister i made her up i thought it would give a twist to the story) ok i said. I have known her since Darien first left me I think it was Diamond she called me to arrenge a meeting and told me everything her past everything so I going to move in with her yep thats right Im going to Americo..oh sorry I mean America New york exactly. OH did i mention she living with Endymions gaurd Kunzite/Kevin Jedite/Justin Nephrite/Nathaniel Zoycite/Mark (i could not think up a name for him so if you have one please suggest it ill change it) so I could start a new life there without the scouts inners AND outers well the outers are good so i think ill tell them.   
  
So im taking the outers and not the inners because the iners are always tryin to get me and darien alone and i cannot let that happen so i made my decision but i dont want to i wanna be with darien but he'll never accept me and the only way i cant turn back is if i kill the one that turned me but i dont know who thats is so i guess i know my mission kill every single vampire and how much would that take a million well i got all eternity so i have time.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Authorns note  
  
hey please review and email me i wanna hear wat you have to say also i would like ideas for other stories sooo please email and/or review  
  
angels devil  
  
email prbabe731@hotmail.com 


	5. Leaving?

Authors Note: Thank yu all so much for your reviews there all so great and wonderful, ok now that was corny anyway thanks.  
  
I have also decided to change Zoycites name to Zach and yes he is a man in this fic just like the manga /comic book says!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: i dont own sailor moon *tear slips* =_(  
  
Any way back to the story also Im maybe going to change the pov(point of view)  
  
Can you walk away a second time?   
  
Ch4: Leaving?  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
'I cant believe it Im actually running away from my fears something i have never done. Even after I lost darien twice i didnt runawy after all my friends died i didnt runaway.' "So why the hell am i now?" yelled serena to an empty apartment. She had already packed all her stuff and send it to her new apt/ penthouse she was sharing with endymions/daiens and Dannielles gaurds and sister.  
  
"I still have to call the inners maybe i should just leave a note yeah thats what i'll do!!!"  
  
For the next 3 hours serena wrote the letter to the inners also one to give to darien and her family.  
  
SENSHI/SCOUTS MEETING________________________________________   
  
"Your late Serena." said Raye.  
  
"Isnt she always?" said Lita.  
  
"Um.. guys I can stay I just wanted you to have this and just know how sorry i am and how much i love you for always beign there for me, always caring for me and, just always beign there.Also could you give this to darien ok well bye!" and with that she ran out of Rays temple and out of the inners and the love of her life lives.  
  
___________________________________________________Serenas P.O.V.  
  
Ok so I did it i ran i cant believe i did that but i guess i just had to im scared that if i tell them they'll leave darien did for practically no reason so imagine when they have a reason what will they do? anyway i guess im going to go ahead and go to the airport.  
  
MEANWHILE AT Rays Temple_______________________________________________  
  
"Ok so read it." say Mina  
  
"ok here goes it says:  
  
Dear Guys,  
  
by the time you read this i will be in a plane going to America,New york city to be exact, the thing is Im a Vampire but not just I got biten by a VampireWitch and i know posses powers not just the Sailor moon like powes but powers like you will never imagine(A.N. i know cornybut if u want to know her powers guess you'll find out soon). Anyway I left because Im afraid I might hurt you and also that I will loose your wonderful friendship. Anyway I'll keep in touch and also Tell Darien How sorry I am Ialready told you to give him the letter please do me a favor and go to my old apartment you all have a key in it has a box filed with things for all of you even for darien so before you give it to darien go to my apt and get his stuff . Also Im sorry for leaving!!!  
  
Sincerly Your dearest friend ,  
  
SErenity Usagi Tskino"  
  
"I cant believe she did that!!" said Raye crying  
  
And with that they all started crying.  
  
Normal p.o.v.__________________________________________________AT THE AIRPORT  
  
"Flight 1416 now boarding"  
  
"Damn I cant believe im going to miss my flight." said serena running.  
  
Once at the gate serena saw someone she never expected to see.  
  
"Dannielle..."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
A.No: all im going to say is review review and not everything looks as what it seem and how you think!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Angels Devil  
  
Email PRBABE731@HOTMAIL.COM 


	6. Getting aqueinted and Ariving to the new...

Authors Note:: Thank you all for your advice and Im sorry for all the grammar mistakes.I'll try to be more careful of not doing any mistakes !!!!!! Anyway You guys have requested longer chapters so I am going to give it you ok so that means I'll update at least once a week.The thing is class is starting so Im going to update as much as I canbefore school starts.  
  
Also this is going to sound strange but since Im not that good with grammar I would like to ask someone to please check the Chapters to me if you want to please contact my email do not review!!!!!!! My email is prbabe731@hotmail.com. So please if your interested contact me!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the charecters except the ones I made up which would be of course Dannielle and others further into the story.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:   
  
**= look in the bottom where the other authors note is  
  
()= Author Notes  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Dannielle.."  
  
"What up Girl!!?? Haven't seen you in a while." said Dannielle  
  
"Danny** arent you suppose to be in America?"  
  
"Yes, I am but the thing is you can't leave."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"We found the Vampire that bit you. His name is Lucifer, apperantly he wants all the Princesses bitten because he was the one that bit me too. Anyway you can't go because you have to protect your friends also you have to protect Darien." said Dannielle.  
  
"What do you mean by 'we'? Are the guys here too?" said Serena.  
  
"Yeah, they are. And right now.." looks at her watch.  
  
"they should be waiting for us at our new house."  
  
"'OUR' new house you mean all of you are actually moving here?"  
  
"Sure are."  
  
They went out of the airport and into Dannielles car. As they drove to their new home. They began talking about little things until.  
  
"Um.. Also Sere, We are going to have to train with the inners and outers and um we also have to reunite Darien to the generals and me."  
  
"Good Luck!! "  
  
"Oh no!!! You knew about us since the begining so your going to go with us and explain why you didnt tell!!"  
  
"No, no .no you see I am not going to be there!!! You are going to tell me what happened and I wont see Darien or any of them again.Where is my new home Danny?"  
  
"Well its Juuban and Bev.** its the house with the numbe 731. Why ?"  
  
"Oh nothing.I'll see you there bye!!!"  
  
"Sere.."  
  
But it was too late Serena already poofed to the house(an vampirewitch powers).  
  
"That girl will be the end of me."  
  
When Dannielle got home Serena was already un packing her stuff.  
  
"How did you get all this stuff over here so fast?"  
  
"Oh a little Magic."  
  
"Oh, Girl you better tech me the tricks, spells and all that."  
  
"Sure, but first we unpack your stuff and get you settled. Then I teach you."  
  
"Can't we do it now."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?" said Serena with a puppy face.  
  
"Final answer."  
  
"UHH, YOU ARE NOT THE SISTER OF DARIEN HE FALLS FOR THAT EVERY TIME!!! WHO ARE YOU!!!????"  
  
Dannielle laughs and says "Later, ok. I WILL teach you LATER."  
  
Serena Starts to grumble .  
  
"Well I'll go now see ya!"  
  
"HEY!!! I thought you were going to help me!!"  
  
said serena.  
  
"As If!!"  
  
Lucifers House  
  
"So she found out my little Princess is so smart. I can't wait till she(meaning the earth universe etc) is mine. bwahaha(bare with me here peeps i think no evil sentence is complete with the evil laugh). My son may have failed to have to conquer this world but I will by making all the planets mine!"  
  
Just then a Vampire came in and said We've found the other Princesses Present forms. Now what should we do?"  
  
"Nothing for now.You just wait Serenity I'll make you pay for what you did to my family! I'll conquer this world and soon enough you!Bwuahahahaha."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A.N. : Het sorry this Chapter was so short I had to go away a couples of days and I wrote this fast The day I came back anyway I really need somebody to edit for me PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEE =_(  
  
Anyway Byez  
  
Angels Devil ^_^ 


	7. Authors note please read

Sorry but i've been reading the story over and im gonna clear some things up be4 i upload again sorry it will only take a couple of days 2 to 3 weeks tops so dont worry im also going to take that apology away so im gonna be adding 2 or 3 chapters so it wont seem like i havent uploaded. the chapters i upload arent gonna be very very long ok but they are giong to be longer than the ones i previously updated.  
  
ok im sorry again and im kinda having writers block so any suggestions 4 future chapters review or email me at prbabe731@hotmail.com.I already got great review and i also an editor thanks jul!!!!! (for the millionth time lol)^_^  
  
thank you for reading and i hope i get more reviews  
  
sincerly  
  
angels devil 


	8. Reuniting

Can you walk away a second time?  
  
Ch.7:  
  
In the darkest room of the house Dannielle was teaching Serena magic and other helpful powers and how to control them.  
  
"I thought this was going to be fun?", whined Serena.  
  
"Nothing is as you expect." said Dannielle in a mysterious voice.  
  
"But I am so tired and this is only the first Month."  
  
"It gets harder."  
  
"What you're kidding?" Right!"  
  
"As if!"  
  
"I had to go through the same thing and it wasn't easy for me either so don't worry. Anyway back to your lesson. Now concentrate really hard on the marble, picture it floating."   
  
Serena did as she was told,but she concentrated too much and that little piece of marble turned into a fireball. (AN: I wish I could do that? Don't you? **Audience nods**)  
  
____________Temple______________  
  
"You guys I have good news!" says Luna.  
  
"What Luna spills?"  
  
"I found Serena!!!"  
  
"What you're kidding?!" says Lita.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Then come on we are going to go there right know!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, but lets call Darien he might want to come and see her again."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Darien... hey I HAVE GOOD NEW Luna found Serena we are going over their write now!!"  
  
"OK wait for me please?"  
  
"Sure bye now!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
POV OF DARIEN  
  
God. Thank you! I can finally see her... I can finally touch her. God how I missed her. I missed her smile. Her kisses. Her hugs. God after this I am going to need a cold shower... ok a very cold shower.  
  
But will she take me back? Will she forgive me? But what does she have to forgive me for? I didn't leave her, I just told her to 'wait for me' she's the one that should be apologizing!! What if she has someone new?  
  
Normal Point of view  
  
After Darien thought that he ran.'God I can't let her leave me! I can't let her forget about me!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ Temple  
  
"OK so everybody's here?" says Luna.  
  
"It looks like it." says Amy.  
  
"Ok now so lets go!!!" said Mina  
  
Once they got in the car they started talking about old times.  
  
And what would happen after and if Serena came back.  
  
******30 minutes into the trip******  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No Mina for the thousandth time!!!" said Lita.  
  
"Mina if you don't shut up I will stick my fire ball up your." Says Raye  
  
"Will you all be quite!!!! " yelled Amy  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Anyway were there so lets go!"  
  
Says Luna.  
  
****Ding Dong****  
  
"Sere are we expecting anybody?" Says Malachite.  
  
"No but still see who it is."  
  
"OK."  
  
Malachite opens the door and says  
  
"Oh shit Serena you better come over here now!"  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Malachite..."says Mina.  
  
"What the hell did you do to Serena?!" says Darien.  
  
Darien was about to pounce Malachite when...  
  
"Darien Stop!! And he hasn't done anything to me!!"  
  
"Thanks Sere remind me to thank you later." Whispered Malachite into Serena's ear.  
  
"You already did." Serena whispered back.  
  
"Get the hell away from my girlfriend you son of a b..."  
  
"Darien I am NOT your girlfriend. I was once but never will be again. So get over it. I don't know why you all came her but."  
  
"Hey Sere who is at the... Oh shit!!"  
  
"Oh my god you look just like Darien." says Lita  
  
"Who are you?" says Darien.  
  
"Darien...I am...um your sister." says Dannielle.  
  
__________________________________________________ I am evil aren't I anyway I don't know how to delete a chapter but I am going to download as often as I can. And I know this story is kind of sloppy and I am trying my best that's why I got my editor. SHOUT OUT TO JULGURL!!!!!! I have to thank her again.... I know your getting tired of me saying it but.... I am so grateful *****bursts into tears*****. Anyway I am going to update well going to try to update more sooner and I am SOOO sorry anyway bye and please review!!!!!  
  
Angels Devil 


	9. I have a what!

AN ENJOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Can you walk away a second time? part 7  
  
I HAVE A WHAT?!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Um... Darien ..... Im your sister Dannielle."  
  
"Sure..Look babe dont play that kinda joke on me cuz it aint gonna work. I have NO family what so ever."  
  
"Thats where your wrong Darien. Please why dont you come inside and I.. or I should say we..." pointing to Malachite and the other generals"We have to explain our story please dont make any judgement until you heard it all ok please."  
  
"NO!!Because I dont believe oyu!! You girls take Serena and lets go NOW."  
  
"Im not going anywhere with you Darien. You guys have lost my trust and respect.You also banished me did you not?This is my family now either you guys like it or not. I dont really care.So you can either come inside and listen to their story and we can work together or you guys can go back to your car and go home."said Serena.  
  
"Darien think about it. Listen to her.Listen to them if your not you can wait in the car because were gonna listen. If you dont mind." said Raye.  
  
"Go in Jedite please show them to the living room." said Dannielle  
  
"Jedite....."said Raye as if she was going to remember something.  
  
"Are you think there going to remember?" asked Nephlite to Zoycite.  
  
"I din't know. But I hope so cuz I really miss her." said Jedite.  
  
Once they were all in the living room Dannielle began her story.  
  
"Darien the reason you don't remember me is because I...I. ran away. I didnt wanna be queen or princess I didnt want to be royalty. I hated not beign free to do whatever I want. I hated to where those dresses."  
  
"Your not the only one." murmured Serena.  
  
"Anyway when I heard from one of my friends say mom and dad were dead and you were on the moon fighting i tried my best to get to the moon but I couldn't and I died while trying to go to the castle." says Danniele starting to cry.  
  
"And then after the crash you were still uncouncious at that time Ithought you were dead. So I went looking for someone to help me. I went to an orphanege to and became a model. And then I saw you in one of my shows thats when I started watching over you. And when you got kidnapped and turned evil by Beryl.... thats when I went to Serena and told her everything.."  
  
"You knew and you didnt tell me I had a sister!!" roared Darien.  
  
"Darien she made me swear because if not she was going to tell you about the..."  
  
"Serena..." said Zoycite.  
  
"Anyway Darien..."  
  
"No I wanna know the what Serena. That you cheated on me or something is that it!!!"  
  
"No!!! Darien I can't believe ou ever thought that!! Anyway lisen to the story."  
  
"Serena,Calm Down you know what happens when you get pissed off."  
  
"OK, calming down. Breath in. Breath out."  
  
"Anyway back to my story Oh yeah I didnt want you to know I even excisted so I told serena to swear not to tell. Then we started talking and became best friends... sisters actually.Then when she told me you were going back to college in America she came to me for advice .I told her i didnt know what she should and just to follow her heart. And hen she told me what she turned into she already knows what I was so she asked me for help. I told her I would teach and to come over here. So she was coming here until I had a premonition thats when i came here and then you found us and here we are." said Dannielle  
  
"Your not telling us alot of information like where did you meet them.." said Lita pointing to the generals."Actually they were my friends since the orphanege. the generals you saw were clones of these."  
  
"Also how did you get bitten?"  
  
"I don't really wanna talk about that."  
  
"You mean your a VampireWitch too!" said Darien.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But does that mean I am one too?"  
  
"No Darien you aren't don't worry." said Serena.  
  
"What was the premontion dannielle?"  
  
asked Luna.  
  
"I dreamed that there is going to be a war more greater than you would ever imagine.And its going to be your greatest enemy yet. So thats why im asking you I would like to do an allience .. a peace treaty whatever you wanna call it?" Said Dannielle  
  
"We want to train you... make you stronger so taht you could be able to protect yourselves from this enemy."  
  
"What is your-our enemy.."  
  
Serena and Dannielle looked atr each other and said together "Us."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
An Hope you enjoyed it!! PLEAZE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
Sincerly  
  
Angels Devil 


	10. The Meeting

AN ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Can you walk away a second time?  
  
CH:The Meeting  
  
part 8  
  
"What we mean by us is that your enemy is our kind." says Dannielle  
  
"Well half because the witches are peaceful they wont fight us. We mean Vampires. Ruthless creatures that have not one mecyless bone in there body. They will drink your blood, even rape you if they're that ruthless. Our greatest enemy and the Leader of the Vampires is Lucifer. Lucifer has the power to go back and forth in time.. and he has reincarnated Diamond and Saphire. But what gets me is why not the stronger enemies you had like Chaos or Galaxia?"  
  
"I know why." says Pluto, appearing out of thin air.  
  
"Pluto?! What are you diong here? And where's the other Outers?" says Darien.  
  
"I don't address myself to bastards like you!" replied Pluto.  
  
"Pluto nice to see you!" says Danny.  
  
"Princess, I am glad to see you are all well. Now lets get down to bussiness. Lucifer didn't reincarnate the theirs because Diamond and Sapphire are his sons. And the Outers should be arriving here shortly, your highness."  
  
"Thank you Pluto and please call me Danny, everyone else does! Theres no reason for you not to." says Danny smiling.  
  
"As you wish your high..."  
  
"What did I say!"  
  
"Fine, as you wish... Danny."  
  
"See it wasnt that so bad, no was it?"  
  
**Knock Knock**  
  
"That should be the outers."  
  
"I'll get it." says Serena.  
  
Serena goes and gets the door.  
  
"Haruka, Michuru, Hotaru! How are you? I haven't seen you in the longest!" says Serena.  
  
"Nice seeing you too Bunny. I heard about you and that mother f-"  
  
"Haruka I don't think she wants too be reminded of him, plus its NONE of your bussiness." says Michuru.  
  
"I just wanted to say if you want be to beat the crap out of him, I will gladly do it."  
  
"Haruka, Leave her alone." says Hotaru.  
  
"Its ok. He is actually inside right now with the inners and Pluto and of course Danny and the generals."  
  
Serena shows them to the living room where they are all located.  
  
"Hey how are all of you!"   
  
"Haruka and the Outers meet the Generals and Danny.  
  
"Serena what are THEY doing here?" Says Haruka pointing an accusing finger at the Inners and Darien.  
  
"We have the right to be here just like you are." says Darien.  
  
"Thats where I disagree.. Sere, I still say what I said the last time. You should have left him for Seyia!"  
  
"You know Haruka sometimes I say that to myself." says Serena.  
  
"What Sere you can't be serious?! You love Darien! I see it in your eyes! And I know love when I see it!" says Mina.  
  
"Actually Serena we have contacted them and they should be here by tomorrow morning. And I have talked to HIM especially. I will tell you about it after they leave." says Pluto refering with her eyes to Drien and the Inners.  
  
"Ok." says Serena.  
  
"I take it Pluto has already told you our story has, she not?" asks Jadite.  
  
"Yes she has, and I am truly sorry for what you are going through." says Hotaru."  
  
"Ok, it's getting late, and you should all be getting back home. We will be picking... or should I say waking you up at dawn. Each general will be picking you up, and I will pick you up Darien. Serena , you can welcome the Stars when they arrive, is that ok?"says Danny  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
'Good I guess I won't see him often.. God I miss him so much but.. we can't be together. I guess I'm miserable for the rest of eternity, and thats a fact.'  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please R/R I hoped you enjoy it if you have any suggestions and/or corrections please contact me at Prbabe731@hotmail.com  
  
sincerly Angels Devil  
  
ps I hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter!!!! 


	11. Seeing Him again

Chapter 9:Seeing him again  
  
**Dawn**  
  
"See ya Serena!" says Danny.  
  
"Be careful you guys." says Serena to the Generals and Danny.  
  
**1-2 hours later**  
  
**knock ,knock**  
  
"I guess there here."  
  
Serena opens the door.  
  
"Hey Sere, whats up?Hows it going?" says Yaten.  
  
"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking, come on in so you could tell me all about ur trip."  
  
"Hey Sere, did uhh... Pluto talk to you yet." says Seyia.  
  
"No, I guess she forgot. Anyways now that your here you could tell me."  
  
"Ok, she told me what happened between you and Darien and all of us are very sorry for what you've gone through. But we know you wan to trust him again and all that so Pluto me and the princess.. umm Sere me and the princess are dating but shes agreed to lend you me for the time beign." says Seyia.  
  
"OhXCongragulations!!Than you princess Kakuyo." says Serena  
  
"No problem, anytime.And I owe you for saving my life and my planet , so I figured why not." says Kakuyo.  
  
"Anyway back to the plan. We think that if we go out together and do everything in ur power to get him jealous that he will fight for you.Anyway we are staying here for a couple of months so I think thats enough time, don't you? "  
  
"Yes, that is." says Serena.  
  
"Ok, we'll start when we all get togethe to train in the afternoon, I'll ask you out then, well first Im going to flirt with you so you know."  
  
"Ok, so I guess I have my partner already."  
  
"Yep but let me ask you first okay, so it won't seem suspicious."  
  
"Sure, no prob."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ **Lucifers Layer**  
  
"Master, we have important information for you." says a servan.  
  
"Well then tell me, thats what your job is." says Lucifer.  
  
"Okay we have found out that, 4 ther scouts from another planet have just arrived to earth and are now staying at the princesses house." says the servant  
  
"What princess, theres alot of princesses you know?"  
  
"Earth, Sir."  
  
"Good more planets to take over... send me son Diamond in will you."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
**10 minutes later**  
  
"Yes, Lucifer you wanted to see me." asked Diamond.  
  
"Please child call me father or something. Anyway we have found out more information it turns out that your sweetheart has some company."  
  
"Really... that will be useful more slaves for me... and I plan to do alot with them... especially Serenity and Dannielle." says Diamond.  
  
"Ok that is all you need to know off with you."  
  
"Ok good day ,Father."  
  
"Good day to you too son."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________AN: 3 guys fighting for one heart well actually two if you don't know all three then you dont know Sailor Moon.Who will choose decesions, decesions and cute guys what else can a girl ask for?! Im done.. well with this chapter anyway... see yas. Please review!!!  
  
Angels Devil(731 for moonromance) 


End file.
